Lizzies Ending
by Anarra
Summary: What If Rose didnt throw the diamond off the ship, what if Lizzie found it after her death. Slightly AU and a One shot.


A/N: I came up with this new story idea while watching the alternate ending to Titanic on the new Special addition DVD. And while it doesn't change the story and make Jack and Rose together alive, I thought it was a pretty interesting idea, so like all good ideas I'm writing today. This is a one shot story unless people say otherwise. I of course do not own Titanic; if I did I would be able to pay for college.

**The Caldege-in the North Atlantic**

Rose was now 101 soon she would be 102 and she had just let her favorite granddaughter Lizzy know about the secrets of her past and what had driven her whole life. The truth about who she was and who she had been back in 1912, she had also told people who were looking for the diamond on the Titanic. In Brock she could see someone who was looking for the unattainable and someone who she knew she could change in his ideas. And with telling her life story she had accomplished that. She smiled as she looked around her state room. Lizzie had left to join the party on deck only after Rose had insisted that she should have some fun. It was now or never that she would do what she meant to accomplish in coming here, back to where her life had really begun. She opened the small inconspicuous box that she kept in one of her old trunks. Surprisingly in all of the children and grandchildren she had had, none of them had found the diamond where she had hid it. Her children just thought it was some old trunk full of junk, and her grandchildren were never the types to be to get into things. Lizzie had been a little different as a child Rose remembered, she was always the one to win at hide and seek.

She had meant to tell her story to everyone in coming here, but she also wanted to finally return the Heart of the Ocean back to where it belonged in the ocean itself. She had meant to do it after she had finished her story as a way to complete it, she wanted to do it tonight, but she was having second thoughts. What if she gave it to Lizzie, and explained its meaning to her. She wasn't sure she wanted to finish what she came here to do, but she was so tired. She put the box back in its proper place with the necklace in it and decided to put the necklace back tomorrow. They would be leaving the day after that. That night however in her sleep, sleeping peacefully Rose Calvert formally Rose Dawson and before that Rose Dewitt Bukater died in her sleep and rejoined the love of her life.

Later that night Lizzie came back to find that her beloved grandmother who had just poured out her soul to everyone had died in her sleep. She smiled a little as she remembered what Rose had told her about what Jack had said about her dying, and then Lizzie cried and sat by her grandmother's side till morning when Brock knocked on the door. Everyone was saddened on the ship at Rose's passing some because she hadn't told them the location of the diamond and some because they had heard the story and had fully realized the tragedy of the Titanic. Brock promised Lizzie that he would come to the funeral, as Lizzie called all of her family members from the ship she wondered if they would fully realize who Rose Calvert had been. For now it was her job to bring her grandmother back to the states to be buried, and to bring all of her things including those stupid fish.

**Rose's Home**

The burial was over, Rose had been buried next to her husband of so many years though Lizzie wondered if they should have scattered her ashes in the ocean. The Visitation was over all of the friends had left as well as some of the more distant family members. Lizzie had brought the tape back with her that had the recording of her grandmother's story. She had explained to her parents, aunts, uncles, cousins and her own brother, along with the few great grandchildren that were all the product of Rose Calvert why they had gone to the Caldegh and who Rose really was, then she played the tape. As she listened to it all over again she watched everyone else's reactions to hearing Rose tell her secret past from beyond the grave. As the youngest she had a unique point of view to everything they had all known her longer then she had, but it was perhaps Lizzie that knew her the best. And so it was after the story ended and everyone went home that Lizzie was left on her own in the old house where she had taken care of her grandmother for so long and had spent so much time with her. She had thought she had known her grandmother but now she knew differently, now she knew felt she had a better grasp of who Rose had been. Somehow she thought Rose hadn't let on everything and so the rest of Rose's secrets would go with her.

Now she sat in an empty house that she would most likely in the next month close up and sell. Slowly Lizzie started to go through all of Roses thing that she had brought on their last trip. The pictures were on top of the old trunk those would probably be distributed out to everyone, but she hoped she could get the one with Rose sitting on the horse with the rollercoaster in the back ground it showed so much of who she had been. Sifting through some more things she found some of her older things that must be back from the 20's and 30's, it was a lot of history all lived by one person. There were also things that Lizzie knew that Rose took with her everywhere as mementos she thought now to the road she had taken. Then at the bottom of the trunk she saw something that she had never seen before, a medium sized box, she picked it up, it was surprisingly heavy. She placed it on her lap, opened it and gasped. There lay the one thing that she had least expected to find in her grandmothers possession after everything she had heard recently. It was the Blue Diamond she recognized it from the old photograph that Brock had had and the drawing Jack had done of Rose on the Titanic. She thought back to the drawing it was something she had wanted to tack with her, Brock unfortunately since it had been on the news had to send it to a historical society but she had taken pictures of it so that it would all be real. She now looked to the real diamond the Heart of the Ocean her grandmother had called it. It was beautiful, she picked it up and put it on looked at her self in a mirror that had been in the trunk. She remembered what her grandmother had said about it, "a dreadful heavy thing," she wasn't kidding. But this was _the_ necklace that had started everyone's paths towards each other unknowingly. Why would her grandmother keep this for so long and then not tell the people on the Caldegh that she had had the necklace the whole time. She took off the necklace and just held it in her hand for a long time as she watched the sun set beyond the horizon from her favorite spot on the couch. She and her grandmother had spent nights here often as Rose would tell tales of before she had met her grandfather usually of her time as an actress but Rose had never told her anything about time before 1913. As a young girl Lizzie had just thought that time hadn't existed before then.

After thinking for a very long time watching the stars for what seemed like years a thought came to Lizzie perhaps Rose had kept the diamond as a reminder, she had brought it on their trip but she doubted she was going to give it to Brock. She honestly didn't know why she had brought it on the trip, but now that she had found it, she thought back to the story that was told, Rose had obviously left out some parts. Lizzie doubted Rose had taken the Diamond with her it hadn't meant anything special to her, she probably received it mistakenly.

Now that Lizzie had it she didn't think she could show it to any of her family members some of them would fight over who would get it, and some would want to sell it. Only she knew the truth that the diamond could never be sold it was too famous. The best that she could think of was keeping it herself as a reminder of her grandmother and her wonderful life. Lizzie put it back into the box and into her own purse, one thing was for certain if Rose had hidden it this long, so could she. A secret must be kept even after death, and somewhere she thought Rose was reunited with Jack and now it was up to Lizzie to tell the story. She thought briefly about writing a book minus the detail of her actually finding the diamond. History was a precious thing after all and future generations might not be able to see the titanic anymore but the stories would still stay alive. Lizzie turned off the light, the unpacking could wait till tomorrow, and she took the dogs out of the old house and went to her apartment that she had recently bought. She then put the diamond in a dresser drawer. The secret may stay kept but she would tell the story. Lizzie then went to her computer and began to type the story from memory.


End file.
